Forgotten
by BimatchiLychee27
Summary: To Lucy, Alfendi is the perfect one. But, what if the perfect one didn't even know who she was? What if he suddenly forgot? Lucy needs him to remember. But, that's going to be pretty hard. Especially if one side hates her.
1. Forgotten

**Hey, hey! I haven't written for a week! Sorry! I've been...distracted. Anyways, the title is kind of a spoiler. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_"The worst feeling you'll ever feel is to sit next to the person who means the world to you, knowing that they don't feel the same way." - Unknown._

All this time, I was searching for the perfect one. But, the perfect one was right here. My cheeks turned pink and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. This happens every time he's close. And right now, he's leaning over my shoulder. I drew in a quick breath and pointed at the picture of suspect in the middle. "I bet he did it! His DNA is all over the crime scene and when we were questioning 'im, he was acting quite sus'." I was proud of myself, even if this was an extremely easy case. But working with the perfect one makes it all worthwhile...

"That one, Lucy? I am..." Prof stroked his chin thoughtfully and his eyes sparkled. "...100% sure he's the culprit. Well done, Lucy." I smiled brightly at the compliment. "This culprit was obvious indeed. He must kill people more carefully."

"Hey, Prof! We don't want more people dead!" I exclaimed angrily. Prof chuckled softly. "Indeed, Lucy. Can you give this file to the Commissioner, please?" I nodded and Prof handed me the file. I exited the Mystery Room and headed for the Commissioner's office. I knocked on the door, like a lady should, and walked in the office.

The Commissioner was looking out the window. I didn't think he heard me knock or noticed me walk in. I cleared my throat and he whirled around. "Oh, Lucy," He said, surprised. He looked at the file I was holding. "Another case solved?" I handed him the file and he placed it on his tidy desk. "Thank you, Lucy. Uh... Has Alfendi acted strange lately?" I thought about Prof's behavior, and nothing seems out of the ordinary. "No..." I answered. "There's nowt strange." The Commissioner nodded, though he looked... disappointed. I walked back down the hallway to the Mystery Room, thinking why the Commissioner would ask such a question. Though it was just a question. It's probably nothing. Right?

I opened the door to the Mystery Room, and Prof was also looking out the window. Seriously, what's so interesting outside? "Prof?" I said, trying to get his attention. He turned to me. "Lucy, I need to tell you something," he stated in a shaky voice as he walked towards me. "I've been meaning to ask you this for quite a while, now. But, I was afraid." His eyes were sad, but he had a small smile on his face. "What do you want to tell me, Prof?" I asked, trying to hide the unbearable curiosity within me.

"I ha- WHA!" Prof slipped on some papers on the ground (the floor was covered in clutter) and fell backwards. The back of his head hit the edge of the table, and it made a loud BANG! I gasped and ran to him. "Prof!" I cried. "Prof!" I keeled beside him and shook him furiously. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I continuously yelled his name. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open and he turned to me. My eyes widened and a smile crept onto my face. Though, I can't say the same for Prof. He frowned at me and his eyebrows narrowed. "Who are you?"

* * *

**It gets better in later chapters. I promise!**


	2. Remember?

"Who are you?"

Prof continuously repeated this question before the Commissioner took him to the hospital. The Commissioner specifically told me to stay and clean the Mystery Room. "We don't want anymore accidents, now," were his exact words. I wanted to come with them, because I was frightfully worried about Prof. Though, Potty Prof didn't like the thought of me accompinaying them. So, they left with me wondering why he would try so hard to make me stay and clean the office.

However, I hardly did any tidying up. The room was still a complete mess. All I could think of was Prof. I slowly spun on his swivel chair, lost deeply in my thoughts. I wondered if he would ever remember me. He's the perfect one, and yet, he has no clue of who I am. He seemed to remember who the Commissioner is, but not me.

Another question entered my mind. "Wot was Prof gonna tell me before he fell? 'I've been meaning to ask you this for quite a while now. But, I was afraid.' That's wot he said, weren't it?" I asked myself as I spun faster. "But why would Prof be afraid? He's never afraid." I pondered on this question while watching the room gradually get more orange by the sun setting. A tear rolled down my face, followed by more. _Why...? Why would you forget me?_

* * *

I heard soft knocking on the door and quickly wiped my tears away. I don't want anyone to know I was crying. I ran to the door and opened it. Standing there, with a bandage around his head, was Prof. I could still see his curly ponytail, and it was crimson. Potty Prof stared at me intensely, while he scowled. "Who are you?" He sneered. I smiled sweetly, hoping he would remember my happy nature. "I'm Lucy Baker. Your assistant."

Prof entered the room and scoffed. "There is no one I know with the name 'Lucy,' he stated quite confidently. "And I certainly do not have an assistant!" Those words were poison to me. He sounded so sure too. The day we met, the cases we've solved and any memory with me, is gone. I want him to remember. I need him to remember...

Prof extended his hand to me. "I'm terribly sorry, miss. Pleased to meet you. Or rather, it's nice to see you again." I grinned, glad he was Placid Prof again. I walked up to him to shake his hand, though I slipped on something and fell. I held my breath and waited to hit the floor. But, I didn't. No, I fell on top of _him_ and we both hit the ground. Our faces were only centimeters apart and we were both staring directly in each others eyes. I was so close, I could smell the scent of tea on him. Oh, what a sweet scent!

My heart pounded and I felt a rush of warmness throughout my body. The butterflies in my stomach awoke and I couldn't help but blush furiously. I jumped off quickly and buried my face in my hands with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I babbled mindlessly. Prof got up and dusted himself. He looked at me and his eyes sparkled. "It's fine. Don't worry, as long as no one is hurt." He smiled sweetly and it made me blush harder. Suddenly, his hair became the dangerous red. "You should have listened and cleaned the room," he scolded angrily. "Then you wouldn't have fallen on top of me. I just went the hospital, woman!"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Prof." He didn't seem to accept my apology. He simply walked right pass me, sat at his desk and spun on his chair, so his back was facing me. I stood in the middle of the room wondering if I did something wrong. _Say something, Prof!_ I yelled in my mind.

"I have yet to judge your intellect. Then I'll decide if I actually want to remember you." My jaw dropped and a piece of my heart died. I wasn't expecting him to say that. "You don't wanna remember me!?"

"Get ready for a test tomorrow," he murmured. "Now, get out of my office before I cut out your tongue!"

* * *

**Don't worry, it gets more interesting soon. Just you wait...**


	3. Shot

Alfendi's POV

The Commissioner entered the room while I was creating a fake crime scene for Lucy's test the following day. "Hello, Commissioner Barton. Why are you still here, late in the night?" The Commissioner folded his arms and looked at me with worried eyes. He sighed and there was a moment of silence. The silence was torturing me and my head pounded. I was no longer in control. "What do you want old man!? Can't you see I'm busy!?" The Commissioner's eyes drew to the ground and I felt the familiar guilt.

"Why haven't you told Lucy about Hilda?"

"Hilda..." I haven't forgotten about her. As I repeated her name in my head, I suddenly remembered the moment before I fell. Though it wasn't much. I remembered Lucy walking into the room and I was about to tell her something. "I was about to tell her, then I hit my head." The Commissioner nodded his head and looked up at me. His tired eyes were filled with sadness and concern. "Why did you keep putting it off? She deserved to know."

"I've forgotten..."

"You should have told her. Lucy has feel-"

BANG!

Both the Commissioner and I gave each other a shocked look, bolted out of the Mystery Room, and turned on the lights of the hallway. To my horror, Lucy was covered in blood and she was crying over a dead body. A gun was lying on the other side of the hallway. I looked at the dead body and I couldn't believe my eyes. "No... This can't be!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Prof? Prof?" I called his name and it echoed through the pitch dark hallway. My hands became sweaty, as I shook with fear. I called his name again, "Prof?"

The gun was slippery in my hand and I tightened my grip. I waved my other arm around me, trying to feel my way down the hallway. How long have I been here, trying to find my way? It seems like an eternity. This hallway seems endless. Am I dreaming?

I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was Prof at first, though it sounded more like high heels than normal footsteps. I quickly turned around to find nothing but darkness. My breathing quickened and I trembled. I turned back around and continued to walk forward. I heard the footsteps again, though it seemed closer than before. I felt someone's breath on my neck and I spun around again. My fear must've gotten the better of me, because, without thinking, I pulled the trigger of the gun.

BANG!

There was a loud crash as the person fell to the ground, and groaned in pain. I dropped to my knees beside them. They grabbed my jacket and pulled me towards them. "Lucy... I..." The person whispered, struggling to talk.

It was Hilda. I shot Hilda.

I threw the gun and tried to find where the wound was. I felt the warm blood on my fingers as my hands reached Hilda's thigh. There was so much blood, it soaked my pants. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Lucy... I'm... sorry..."

Her breathing slowed.

"You're gonna be okay, Hilda! You're gonna be okay!" Though it was too late to say those words. She was already gone.

_It's just a dream. She isn't really dead! I didn't shoot her!_

It wasn't a dream. She is dead. And I, Lucy Baker, shot Hilda Pertinax.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! You may have noticed that Lucy, not once, refers to Alfendi as the "perfect one," like in previous chapters. That has meaning to it in later chapters. Also, I'm not actually sure if I will update any time soon. My laptop is angry at me right now and it tends to mess things up. Sorry!**


	4. Apologies

The interrogation room is a lonely place. It's dim and depressing. The room is cold and damp. It was torture being left to replay the moments of when it all went wrong. I'm starting to feel sorry for the people who come in here and get questioned. Though most of them are guilty criminals.

But... I'm not a criminal. Right...?

* * *

Prof grimaced and stared at the table. He hasn't looked at me or said anything yet. Seeing his sad face made me feel even more guilty. Knowing I hurt the perfect one, crushing a bit of his soul, it makes a part of my heart die.

"I'm sorry! It were an accident, I swear! She were just there and I pulled the trigger by accident!" I blurted out. Prof turned his head slowly to face me. He pulled out a thin, yellow file and threw it on the table furiously. I jumped in my seat, surprised at the sudden change of personality, even though it has happened numerous times before. However, this time he was more enraged and frightening.

He slammed both hands on the table and leaned over it, glaring at me with fiery eyes. "STOP LYING TO ME!" He howled. Loud enough, my hat flew off my head. I gulped and kept my eyes down, trying to avoid his. I was terrified and tense. "E-eh, w-wot do you mean? It w-were an accident! C-cross my h-heart!"

"Humph. I've forgotten most of my memories of you, so I don't know wether you were fond of Hilda or not." He stated, sitting back down in his chair.

"Prof, I'm truly sorry. Please believe me. It were an accident. Please forgive-" A gasp reached my lips as I saw a tear splatter on the table. I stared at it, wide eyed, as the sound of crying filled the air. I looked up at Prof, whose face was hidden behind the file. My heart ached seeing him like this.

Hopeless, despairing, miserable.

Guilt took over my body and I reached out and took one of his ice cold hands in mine. My heart sped up and my palms became sweaty at the touch. Though this was not the time to be nervous.

"I'm sorry, Prof. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Stop apologising and listen," he whispered, as he placed the file on the table, and reverted to Placid Prof. "I was about to tell you something before I fell, was I not?"

I nodded. Then something occurred to me. "Wait...you remember? How!?" I asked, a little too eagerly.

"I repeated a word in my head and I suddenly remembered. Anyway..." He took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I...he...my other personality..."

"Yes? Go on."

"...loves Hilda."

My breathing quickened and my head spun. "Wot!? How come I never saw 'em together and, y'know, act lovey-dovey? If you love someone, you show it right? How come I never saw them hug or hold hands or kiss or anything like that?" I asked as if I was interrogating him. I wanted to face-palm myself. "I'm sorry..."

Prof sighed. "Lucy, stop apologising and listen. Hilda had feelings for him, but after the accident, she stopped loving him. However, he began to develop feelings for her."

"So he loved her?"

"Precisely."

"And I killed her? I killed the person he loved?"

There was a long silence before Prof nodded.


End file.
